Sorry Boss!
by gadhadada
Summary: a Simple Sorry turned into a Big Smile, Pleasurable Heart and a Sound Sleep...!


**A/N:** _The Story is Based on **GUEST** Plot in Epi **CID IN TRAIN aired 2nd May 2015** where Abhijeet Sir had an Injury inside Train where Most Cops in Disguise and Daya Sir took Him towards Ambulance but He was back again…._

 _I m so Sorry **GUEST** as I dunt Know, U Remember it or Not as I fulfill it such late…_

 _Regarding My Long Stories Missing by Readers… I m Really Apologize to all as I have Not write anything, even I have No Plot Appealed Me so whenever I will Write in Futre, I'll back with My Long Stories…_

 _So many Readers, I Missed in My Few Previous OS like **SRR, ADF, Abhiyaan, Rai, Nusrat, Nandita, DSP.1** etc…_

* * *

 ** _PWINCEX ANGEL_** _… when U make your Account in FF Site after Sign Up here, then U can easily PM Me…_

 ** _NEHAL_** _… Nehal First I m so Sorry but I think U have got so many Concern Scenes in My Every Story.. already **MISTIC** really gives U a Brilliant Stuff…. Hain na…_

 _Again, a Big Sorry….._

 _Yesh, Right now I m Not taking Any Request as I have Some Personal Engagements…._

 _I m here always to Read Other Fantastic Stories, giving Reviews, Replying Pm's but Yeah.. Filhal No Request till December…._

 ** _HARSHIT_** _…. I dunt write in Couples Baccha…. So Sorry for any Couple based Story Writing…._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _I started the Story when Episode Ended and Daya Sir takes Abhijeet Sir on His Support…_**

* * *

 **CID IN TRAIN**

Daya giving His support to Abhijeet and taking Him towards the Vehicle through which They came here after Leaving All Furthers on Juniors…

Abhijeet Continuously makes Him Understand that He was Not such Injured that Daya took such Decision to take Him to Hospital but the His Pal playing a Good Role of a Deaf Man…. Abhijeet again when Daya sat Him inside Vehicle as…

Abhijeet: Daya, dekh itna Dard Nahi hay Mujhy… acha (little Shake Him with) Sun tou (Daya tiding Belt around his Body, Abhijeet again) acha Khud Dekh ly… agar Mujhy Zyada Takleef hoti tou kya Main wapus aata kya…

Daya look at Him and the Blazing Fire in His Eyes Quiets Abhijeet who feels that Now Both Spirits Exchanged in their Bodies…. Abhijeet again Trying with…

Abhijeet: acha Thora Ruk tou ja… (usual tone) ACP Sir ko bata tou dy kay Hum nay Case Solve kr liya hy…

Daya Waited for Some More Minutes and Now after Sending All Juniors as per their Allocation sat inside the Vehicle…

…..

…..

…

The Vehicle Ignited in Same Quietness of His Buddy, who now take a Turn and Speed up the Ride towards Hospital Route… Abhijeet again…

Abhijeet: ACP Sir ko Bata….

Daya (Interrupts with): Bata diya hay (cold tone) kay (Stressed) Tum ny Zakhmi honay kay bawajood Case Buht Achi tarah Solve kr liya hy…

Abhijeet (disappointed tone): kya Yaar, ab aisa bhi Nahi…

Daya (again Cutting with): Kitny Paisy diye thy…?

Abhijeet who was still Grumbling on His Pal First Tease, totally Confused even Scared regarding the Query as Understand Well that His Bro caught Him about the Money He gave to Ambulance Staff as BRIBE, so Shuffling query in His Innocent tone as…

Abhijeet (innocently): kya Baat kr raha hy… Mery pass Wallet kahan..?!

Daya (straight): Tumhary Mozy mein 3000 rupy thy…

Abhijeet: arry.. tou Wo tou (with smile) hain na…

Daya (taking a U turn with): chalo acha hy, Petrol Bharwa lety hain… Mery pass tou bas 2/3 sau rupay hee pary hain…

Undelibrately Abhijeet Pressed Daya Arm, who again moved on Straight Road after taking a U-turn, giving a Burning Glance to His Bro who Quiets in Anger…

Daya taken Out His Cell and Dialed the Expected Number as per Abhijeet Idea who Picked and Daya said…

Daya: Hum Log aa rahy hain…

Voice: Main Tayyari kr leta hun….

Daya cuts Call and Now DUO reached at Life Line Hospital…. Abhijeet still Quiets as He knows Speaking is just Wasting of Time so Saving that Wasting is a Good Idea….

…..

…..

…

Both Reached there, Stepping down and with Daya Support, Abhijeet Moved and when DUO were about to enter inside Dr. Rajeev cabin who heard the Knock, Opened Door, Stopped Both with…

Rajeev (straighly): aik minute…

Duo were Confused as Daya still Supporting Abhijeet at Doorstep while Rajeev now turn, Picked Tray from His cabin Table where already Switched on Torch Light Taped from Upside down and Few Small Paper Cuttings spreads around that Torch Light and now stand Straightly against Abhijeet and Mumbling Something revolving that Tray in-front of Abhijeet Face, giving a Big Smile over Daya Lips who Hides it after turning His Neck to Left side while Abhijeet Punched Rajeev and after Pushing Him, entered with Tease…

Abhijeet (teasing): ho gayii Nautanki…

Rajeev (started Humming as): **Mery Ghar aaya aik Super Hero** (look at Daya who was entering with Chorus tone) **aik Super Hero** …

Abhijeet (harsh): Bak bak Mut karo…

Daya sat Abhijeet over Bed with Care while now moving towards the Adjecent Small room situated inside Rajeev Cabin named as Washroom, with Rough tone as…

Daya (about to enter in wash room attached with Rajeev cabin added): haan warna abhi Bhai Sahab Train pakr lein gy…

Abhijeet Pressing Teeth, while now Laing over Bed with Rajeev Support.. Rajeev after Relaxing Him, Saw the Wound and Screamed Loudly as…

Rajeev: awwww… (shout) Zakahm kahan gaya…?

Abhijeet Hit a Tight Slap on His Head Enjoyed by Both Spectators as Ashoke was just about to Enter while Daya coming out in Rush from Washroom after Wiping His Mustache and washing His face… Abhijeet adds…

Abhijeet (angry): Bandage kay Neechy…

Rajeev (with Relax tone): acha Wo Tum Super Hero ho na tou (naughty way) Main samjha kay Zakham Ghayeb ho gaya…

Ashoke and Daya Smiles while Rajeev Cleaning the Wound and started Applying Stitches while Daya Wiping His face, hands with Tissue…

Suddenly a Knock Initiated, all Eyes moved there even Abhijeet too as Rajeev now bandaging around the Stitches and the Visitor Raise Anger Bar of Abhijeet More as Rahul Entering… Ashoke asked…

Ashoke (shocking tone): Tum yahan Kesy..?

Rahul: arry (announcing tone) abhi abhi FM pr News dii hay kay CID kay Super Hero ko phir sy (naughty) Goli Cho kr Nikl gayii…

Ashoke: haaaa… (sad sigh) Bechari Goli….

Abhijeet (murmur): bas isi ki Kumi thi….

Rajeev (to Rahul): wesy Bata kya rahy thy Rahul FM pr…

Rahul (drumming over Table with): **Suno na Super Hero ny**

 **Goli hay Kha lii;**

 **Kuch bhi hua na**

 **Goli Bechari;**

 **Ho gaya Pareshan Daya Bechara**

 **Sach wo Bechara…**

Daya, Ashoke and Rajeev giving him Huge Applause while Abhijeet who sat on Bed trying to Hit Him, Grabbed by Rajeev with Care…

Rajeev (grab Abhijeet with): Abhijeet, aaram sy… already Zakham kafi Kharab ho chuka hy…

Daya (taunt): haan Batao (sat on stool as Both Chairs occupied by Ashoke and rahul and Rajeev already in His Revolving Chair with) balky Samjhao… (jerking head with) Humari tou Sunni Nhai hy na…

Abhijeet (now rash): kya Sunni Nahi hay.. (harsh way) kub sy tou Sun raha hun Sahab ki…

Daya: ahan, Sunty na (chewing tone) tou is waqt already Tum Hospital mein hoty, Tumhari Bandage ho chuki hoti aur Infection bhi nahi hota…

Ashoke (confusing way): wo Kesy bhae…?

Daya: Poocho, Ambulance kay ander Bitha kr aaya tha.. (stressed) Main Khud.. magar…

Rajeev (turn to Abhijeet who now sat on Bed with): tou phir Bandage kyun nahi karai…?

Daya (tease): Bhaag aayey…

Abhijeet (handling): arry Bhaaga nahi…

Daya (connected His Previous tease with): Hum pr Nazar rakhny ko…

Abhijeet (harsh): Bakwaas Nahi karo Daya…

Daya (eyeing to Him with): Saheh keh raha hun.. (rude way) Bharosa jo Nahi tha Tumhein kay Hum Log case Saheh Solve kr lein gy…

Abhijeet (strongly): agar Bharosa nahi hota na tou kisi ki Himmat Nahi thi Mujhy us Train sy Ambulance tak lay jany kii (complete tough tone) Tumhari bhi Nahi…

Ashoke feels the Heating inside so Signaling Rahul who Clutched Daya Arm and takes Him Outside from the cabin Forcefully… Here Abhijeet started…..

Abhijeet (convincing DR DUO with): Yaar, already Mujhy pr Hamla ho chukka tha… Purvi pr alug Un Logun nay Attack kiya aur tou aur Sherya ko bhi Kidnap kr liya.. Main kesy in Logun ko Akely chor deta.. (strongly) Zimmadari thi Yaar aur phir Chakoo laga tha.. (casual) Zakham itna Gehra bhi nahi tha kay Main kuch der Seh nahi paata…

Ashoke: magar Tum (suddenly to Rajeev as He feels that it's Not Good to give a Lecture to Him in front of Rajeev so added) Rajeev, Dekhna Daya ko.. Bechary Rahul ki Shamat aayii hui hogi…. (Rajeev Left after Understanding that Leaving Order, Ashoke again added to Abhijeet as) Jub Tum Para Medical Staff tak Pohanch gaye thy tou Bandage tou karwa lety…

Abhijeet (little harsh tone): aur agar Train Chal parti tou… (giving His point as) Hum Apni Identity Nahi Open kr skty thy na…

Ashoke (after getting adds again as): tou koi Bandage, First Aid Plaster, Pain Killer tou Ambulance Staff sy ly skty thy na.. Khud Train pr aa kar Kuch Manage kr lety…

Abhijeet (realize His Mistake with): ab Yaar, hr taraf Dimagh nahi chal skta… Us waqt Sub ki already itni Tension thi ky… (after a minute) aur ye Daya… (little Harsh) Sun rahy thy Kya Kya Bol raha tha…

Ashoke: haan, (now in Strong way) Wo wohi keh raha hay jo Sub Soch rahein hain ya thy Abhijeet… Tumharay Juniors hun ya koi Aam Insaan… (in soothing tone) Thora sa Free hand dena parta hy Yaar… aur Daya bhi Pareshan hy… dekho na… (signaling on His wound with) Jis Zakham pr Sirf Bandage hona tha.. us pr Stitches lagany paray… ab Khud dekho.. Dawa, Aaram.. Tum Khud ko in Cheezun sy Bacha skty thy… aur Dimagh Hazir rakhna parta hy.. Samjhy…

Abhijeet Quiets, He Understands that Somehow He was Wasting His Bro Effort to Minimize His Pain and gave Him Treatment on Immediate bases even He also realized that if such happened to Any Junior or Passenger or even with Daya.. He will do the Same thing makes Him Silent…

…..

…..

…

Here Daya Quiets although Rahul was Softly Talking to Him and Realized Him that He was Much Rude with the Person He Loves Most and Who was Only went there again just for His Responsibility and Duty… Rahul said…

Rahul: Daya, koi bhi Dard ya Zakham Kha kr nahi reh skta… Usy Tum Logun ki bhi Chinta thi na… Tum jaanty ho na… aur Us ki Duty nay Usy is Baat ki Ijazat Nahi thi… (patting on His Arm with) Responsibility thin a…

Daya (slow way): Main samjhta hun yaar pr (irritative way) Dekho, Zakham kitna Kharab ho gaya na.. (in tense caring tone) Usy kitna Dard hoga…

Rajeev (coming with): aur bhae (pat on Rahul Shoulder who Smiles on that Cute Complain with) Angry Bear kuch Shant hua…

Daya (with small Smile): Bako nahi… (Sweetly) Main sirf Boss ka Bear hun…

RR (Both): ahan….

TRIO went to take Something from Cafeteria while now Ashoke Relaxing Abhijeet after Calling Tea on Intercom..

Both Parties Enjoying that and when TRIO coming back, moved to their Respective Places by beading Good Bye to Each One with Thanks…

Daya already had Shopper of Medicine which He Purchased from Pharmacy as Rajeev was with Him and now DUO reached their Residence in Silence during Journey…

…..

…..

…

Here in Residence, Daya Stepping Out Abhijeet with Care and Support and Shifted Him to His Bedroom while now back again and after Parking Quillas at Correct place and taken out Medicine Shopper coming back to Him after Closing Main Door….

He placed Medicine after taking out them from Shopper at Abhijeet Bed-site table and moving out from Room seeing Abhijeet Silence as…

Daya (soft tone): Main Tumhary liye Soup ly kr aata hun…

Without having any Reply, He Left the Room and Preparing Ready-made Soup, Lost in Thoughts as He feels that He was much Rude with His Buddy especially in presence of Other makes Him Sad, suddenly Heard…

Abhijeet: kya Soch rahy ho..?

Daya (coming out in jerk with): Nahi, kuch Nahi… Tum yahan.. Main (eyeing over Soup with) Soup la hee raha tha…

Abhijeet: yahein dy do… (moving towards Dinning with) Main koi itna Beemar Thori hun…

Daya (low tone): acha….

Abhijeet who was moving towards Dinning changed His Track with Sad Sigh and now went to His own Room…..

Daya after taking Soup into Bowl moved to Abhijeet Room, giving Him Soup which was over Tray with a Simple tone as…

Daya (simply): Main Tumhein Dinning mein Doond raha tha…

Abhijeet (taking Soup with): hmmm…

Daya: acha, ye lo (giving Abhijeet Cell to Him with) Soup Pii kr, (Caringly added) pehly Medicine lena aur phir ACP Sir sy Baat kr lena.. Hospital mein Un ki Call aayii thi…

Abhijeet Silently Clutched Cell from Daya Palm and again Engaging in Soup while Daya leaving Room with a Dare-Devil Smile…

…..

…..

…

Abhijeet after Cutting Call as ACP Sir asking about His Health and giving Him Only Suggestion of Take Care although Allowing Him a Leave for Next day makes Him Sad, Thinking about Call as…

Abhijeet: Sir, Chutti kyun..?

ACP Sir (straight): Kasrat karny ky liye…

Abhijeet (embarrassed on that Tease so said in Shy): Sir, Aap bhi.. Mera matlab tha kay Aur Sub ny bhi tou Kaam kiya hay tou Un ko bhi Chutti…

ACP (interrupts Him with): Abhijeet, Hr Officer ko One day Leave mily ga… (smoothly) Tum Pareshan Nahi ho… Kal Tumhari, Purvi, Sherya aur Nikhil ko Chitti dii hy… (understand Him with) Sub ko Aik saath Chutti dena Mushkil hay …

Abhijeet (Slow tone): Jee, aur Daya…!

ACP (causualy): Usy 1 ya 2 din baad dun ga…

After that Abhijeet only Handled the Call with Minimum Comments… He thought Now after Hearing that as…

Abhijeet: acha hota Usy bhi Sath hee Mil jati… (sadly) Manana bhi tou hay Sahab ko…

Here Daya came out from Washroom after taking a Long Shower and got ACP Sir Call who told Him about Some Engagements which He will Handle Tomorrow with Addition of Abhijeet and Others Leave News as well, Daya also in Mind after Finishing the Call as…

Daya: lo Sir ny Mujhy tou Off diya hee Nahi… ab… (low way) Boss sy Sorry bhi krni thi… pr… (rubbing Hairs with murmur) Akely mein karun ya Sub kay saamny… (sadly looking His Image over Mirror with) Bola tou Sub kay saamny hee tha tou Sorry bhi saamny honi chahyey… pr…

Both making Plans to Console the Other One either Daya Visited Abhijeet Room, Seeing Him in Lying Posture with Closing Eyes so First checked Empty Soup Bowl and Medicine Strips taken by His Pal and then Settled Him with Care Enjoyed by Abhijeet, who found Himself Wrapped in Blanket and feeling a Soothing pat on His Cheek and Dark Shade with Light Chill in His Room as now Daya Set Curtains, Switch Off Lights, Switched On AC and then leave the Room in Same Quietness after grabbing all Utensils giving a Soothing Smile to His Bro….

…..

…..

…

Next Morning, Abhijeet Wakes Up with some Low Noises as He was feeling that His Room AC was Switched Off and Fan started Rotating in Low Speed, while Curtain still Set but now Rays of Sun coming inside…

He looked at Clock and sat with Jerk after seeing 08:30 over Clock, He moved out Hurriedly and feeling a High Pain as result of that Hurry, makes Him a Focus of Another Figure who Leapt to Him and after Grabbing Him, takes Him on His Room, sat Him back on Bed and ask…

Daya: aisy Bahar aany ki kya zarurat thi… haan… (little high pitch tone) Aawaz dy lety… (remembering) Aaj tou Tumhari Chutti hy na…

Abhijeet (sorrowfully): haan…

Daya (pressing His Shoulder with): acha Tum Aaram karo.. (in caring way) Main Jaldi aa jaon ga… Breakfast Bedside rakh jata hun.. Munh Dho kr Kha lena…

Abhijeet (who was Hearing this, tease): matlab, Main Bina Munh Dhoyey Breakfast Khata hun…

Daya: Mujhy kya Pata (hiding Smile with) Main ny thori Tumhein kabhi Munh Dhoty dekha hy…. (Abhijee Glared, Daya added at Room Door with) khair, Khana bana diya hy.. Light sa hy.. Raat ko Aa kr bana dun ga.. aur haan Medicine Zarur lena.. (little Pleading way) Plz… koi Skip Nahi krna…

Abhijeet (caringly with nodded His head as): Nashta kr kay jana…

Daya nodded and moved out, went inside to His room, getting Ready while Abhijeet move to getting Fresh… Both taking Breakfast Together as Daya also brought His Tea Mug and Single Toasted Slice and after that Daya Left again with Same Advice….

…..

…..

…

In whole day, Both were is Disturb feeling…. Daya tried a lot to move to Residence Earlier but back to back Two Case's Reported either He can't able to Talk to Abhijeet on Regular Intervals even after Early Evening, He was Totally Cut Off from Abhijeet…

…..

…..

…

At late Evening, Door bell ringed gives Him a Big Smile about Expecting His Bear although till Covering Steps from Kitchen to Main Entrance, He was Confused that why Daya did not Use His Key for Opening door…

Abhijeet in Confusion moved Slowly towards Residence Door and Opened it, found Few Unexpected Faces, entered inside without Hesitation with…

Ashoke: Hello (pat on Abhijeet Shoulder with) Bemaar Pakshi…

Rajeev (laughing with coming from behind as): hahahha… kya Ashoke…

Abhijeet (turn with): Tum log…

Abhijeet who was about to Closing Door, Waited as Rahul Shout as **RUKO RUKO,** now Entering inside, even invited Abhijeet as…

Rahul: arry Aao na Abhijeet (with wink) Apna hee Ghar Samjho…

Abhijeet Jerking Head hearing Laughing tones of **MINIONS KI MANDALI** behind Him so after Closing Door, ask…

Abhijeet: aur Kesy…?

Rajeev wink Ashoke and Rahul and sat over Central Table while giving Actions like He opened a Door, Invaded Key and Ignite something with Voice as…

Rajeev: **Henggg Henggg** … (wink Abhijeet who Look at Him with Opened Mouth and now Signal Ashoke with) Aa bhi Jao ab…

Ashoke stand up from Couch and with Difficulty sat beside Rajeev and after Closing the Passenger Door of that Invisible Vehicle as…

Ashoke (harsh way): is Sabun Dani ko Badal dy… (angry) Khud tou Poora aata Nahi.. Aurun ko bhi Bethany ka Shauq hay… (Rajeev makes Annoyed Face, while Ashoke asked) Kahan jana hy…?

Rajeev (with Big Smile): SH sy Milny…

Ashoke (confuse): SH…!

Rajeev (with wink): Super Hero na….

His **Heengggg Heeennnggg** showed the Increasing Speed of Vehicle makes Abhijeet Angrier and before Abhijeet gives Both a Good Dosage of Punches, Suddenly Rahul started Running and Jumping around Lounge and its Different things Like Sofa, Couches, Floor Cushions, Screaming…

Rahul (screaming): Roku, Roku…

Abhijeet really Gulping Extra Anger as now the **MINIONS KI MANDALI** Replied Him about His Query with whole Action…

…..

…..

…

Here, Abhijeet who was Relaxing over Sofa after this **SHORT MOVIE** , found Rajeev went to Kitchen and Checking Items after taking out the Lids from Bowls… Abhijeet Standup and in Embarrassing tone…

Abhijeet: Rajeev, wo… haan… Yaar… Khana itna (sadly moving towards Him with Low tone) Nahi hay…

Rajeev (shockingly): Kya…?

Ashoke (started Spreading News-Paper after taking it from Side table against Him as): tou Bana lo… (Glancing at Wall Clock with) Hum thora Late Kha lein gy…

Rahul: hmm, aur kya… (adding Items with Excited tone as) aisa karo, thora Chicken Butter bana lo… Chawal bhi Boil kr lo… (happily) Daal ho tou kya Baat hy…

Rajeev (adding More): aur Sabzi mein aisa karo, Aaloo Bhindi… aaaa.. nahi… Aaloo Palak… aaaa… nnn… Aalo Baingan…

Abhijeet ( who was Hearing All with Opening Mouth adding in Rash): Teenun hee Bana leta hun…

Rajeev (pat on His Shoulder with Smile): ye hui na Baat…

Rahul (remembering): aur Roti…

Ashoke (with Care): arry Bemaar hy Wo.. (soothing way) Kuch tou Daya karo Bechary pr…

Abhijeet (pressing teeth): Nahi Nahi.. (chewing way) kya Zarurat hay…

Rahul: aur kya, (announcing tone) aakhir Super Hero hona koi Awayein Baat thori hay…

Abhijeet who after Jerking Head, tuned towards Stove, feels a Hand on His Shoulder, found Ashoke who said…

Ashoke (dragging Him with): Chalo Idhar aao… Mazaq kr rhy thy Hum…

Abhijeet (Protesting with): magar Khana… acha.. (adds) Order kr deta hun…

Rajeev (now grabbing Remote and starting TV with announcing tone): Kha kr aaye hain Hum…

Rahul (who was making Elaichi Tea as Both Ashoke and He went to Kitchen side Together with): aur kya, (with wink) bhala Bemaar Pakshi sy Kaam karwa kr koi Paap leena hy kya…

Abhijeet (again Protest): itna Beemar Nahi hun Main…

Ashoke (pinch): zahir hay.. (laughingly) Goliyaan Tumhein Cho Cho kr jo Nikl jati hain…

Abhijeet (with Embarrassing smile): Bako Nahi…

Rahul who came with Tea now, distributing Mugs to Ashoke and Rajeev while sat on Floor Cushion after grabbing His One telling Abhijeet as…

Rahul: Tum Apny (Sweetly) Munny Bhaloo kay sath Peena…

Rajeev (grabbing Mug with big smile as): ahhhh (taking Sip with) ab lug raha hy, Main Mehman hun…

Abhijeet (with Shaking Head as): Yaar, Main Theek hun.. Tum Logun nay Bekaar mein Zehmat ki… Mamoli sii Chout hy…

Ashoke: haan, wo Pata hay… (looking around with) Daya abhi tak Nahi aaya kya..?

Abhijeet: Nahi, keh raha tha.. (Softly) koi Raid hy… dekho.. Kafi Der sy Phone laga raha hun pr ya tou Vibrate pr hy ya Silent… aur Daya Pick bhi Nahi kr raha… Kisi aur ka bhi Nahi lug raha…

Ashoke: hmmm… acha… chalo Khair hy… (siping Tea and to Rahul) Sugghar Aadmi.. Shandaar Chai hy…

Rahul (pat on His Own Shoulder with Praise): Shabash Baccha…

Abhijeet (Disappointed tone): hunh, Baccha…

Rajeev (look at His Watch and now taking Last Sip of Tea, look at Ashoke and ask): kya Plan hy..?

Ashoke: ummm…

Abhijeet (understanding their Plan so adds): arry, Roku na… Daya sy Mil kr jana…

Rajeev: Abhijeet, Meri Night hay.. (Soft way) Mujhy Duty Resume krni hy Yaar…

Abhijeet (Sad): ohhh…

Rahul (adding now): Mujhy bhi Patrolling pr jana hy…

Abhijeet: kya Yaar.. (little angrily) tou Aany ki kya Zarurat thi…

Ashoke: kya Abhijeet.. (Softly) acha Main Bethta hun na… pr Mujhy Drop krnay jana hoga ya Taxi ka Bhara dena…

Abhijeet (shock): Yaar, Tum Log na, (jerking Head with) Pakky Cheater ho…

Rajeev (rash): kyun, Tumhari Muft Bandage ki thi na Main nay (proudly) 17 hazar, 500 Rupy ki… (Abhijeet Mouth Opened in Shock while Rajeev added in Casual tone) Us mein sy dy dena…

Abhijeet (challenging): ab Tu dikha dy, Mujh sy Paisay Nikalwa kr…

Rajeev (smilingly): Tumhara Bhaloo kub kaam aayey ga…?

Abhijeet: Bakwass Nahi karo.. Paisun kay Mamly pr Usy Beech mein laany ki Zarurat Nahi…

Rahul (with Warn tone): haan, kyunky Abhijeet ko Double Bhugatna pary ga…

Ashoke (Confusingly): kesy…?

Rahul: arry Wo Buht Oonchi Cheez hy… Tumhein Abhijeet kay Paisun sy hee Payment kary ga aur Abhijeet sy phir Poora Amount ly ly ga.. ye Keh kr kay Us nay Apnay Pass sy Tum ko diye hain…

Ashoke (Shockingly): aur Abhijeet ko Pata Nahi chaly ga kay Wo Abhijeet kay Paisun sy dy raha hy…?

Rahul (witty tone): arry Bary Options hain (naughty tone) Us Chalako kay pass.. Card tou Apna hee hoga pr Us ko jub ATM mein daaloo tou Wo Abhijeet kay Account sy Paisy Nikaal leta hy…

Rajeev (loudly laughing): hahahahhahaha… Zabardast…

Abhijeet (Disappointed way although having Embarrass smile): haan bas in sub Kaamun mein hee Sahab ka Dimagh Mast chalta hy…

Ashoke (standing with): acha ab Hum Chalty hain… (to Rajeev) chalo bhae, Us waqt tou itny Bhashan dy kr layey thy kay 11:30 bajy Uth jana hy.. Mujhy Duty pr jana hy…

Rajeev: haan Chalo Chalo.. (standuo and Scolding Him with) Main tou kub sy keh raha hun.. Tum hee Der kr rahy ho…

Ashoke now Moving either Rahul Joined them too and when Rahul Opened Residence Main Door, Meets Daya who was just taking out His Key from His Pocket and after seeing Three Surprisingly said….

Daya: arry, (Sadly) Ja rahy ho…?

All Three even Abhijeet who was also with them for Beading them Goodbye, giving Space Daya to Enter while Rajeev Replied…

Rajeev: haan, (adding) Night hy Meri… Tum Kafi Late ho gaye…?

Daya (placing His Keys/Cell over Chester with): haan Yaar, aaj Do Raid maarni pari….

Rahul (Concerning way): acha chalo, Tum Rest karo… Khana Khao…

Ashoke (added): Abhijeet bhi abhi tak Intaizar kr raha hy…

Daya look at His Boss seeing Him Lovingly, little Quiets in Pain while now Rahul Leaving in Hurry after Glancing over Wall Clock with…

Rahul: arry, Pony Barah… (leaving with) Chal bhae…

Daya grabbed His Arm, looking DR DUO and now giving a Small Look to His Bro, down His Head and in Low sad tone as…

Daya: I m so Sorry Bosss… (Abhijeet in Big shock) (Daya again) Main ny Us Roz, Tum sy Buht Badtameezi sy Baat ki thi… kitna Rude ho kr… (in little Wet tone) sub kay saamny…

A Man after a Freezing Second comes Forward and Pulled His Bear inside His Loving Shell, Weaving inside His Hairs Softly with…

Abhijeet (Cute tone): Tu Subah Naha kr Nahi gaya tha na…!

Daya Completely Embarrass after Hearing Laughing Blaster from Behind and went Straight to His Room… Abhijeet look at His Frnds who were Moving Out Now in Smile, Uttered…

Abhijeet: Thank You Guys…

Ashoke (turn with): awwww… (wiping Invisible Tears with) Sach…

Rahul (Hugs Him with): Buht Khushi hui…

Rajeev (pressing His Shoulder with Emotional tone): kay kum sy kum **THANK YOU** ka Riwaj tou hay (wink) Tumhary yahan…

Now Abhijeet really Angry, Pushed them All Outside with Force who were in Laugh and Smile Left the Residence giving a Pleasure inside **BEEMAAR PAKSHI** Heart, whose Lips Curved during Closing the Door…

…..

…..

…

Daya Backed after taking Shower and Leapt towards Dinning as Abhijeet Placing Glass and Water Bottle over it… Daya in Rash…

Daya: Ruk jaty.. (grabbing Glass from His hand and Signaling Him for sitting with) Main Aa hee raha tha…

Abhijeet (already sat say): arry koi Baat Nahi.. Betho… Main sub ly aaya hun…

Daya (sadly after seeing Food made by His Bro in such Injured condition sy): Order kr lety…

Abhijeet (putting things on His Plate, Eyeing on His Buddy with): Kyun…!

Daya (in Guilty tone): Main Niklna chahta hee tha pr (little angry tone) Raid bhi Aaj hee Maarni thi aur tou aur.. Dono Teams ko Split tou kr diya tha Sir nay (Abhijeet look at His Frustrated face and tone so giving Him a Bite, who takes it without Noticing and added) magar wo Kharos DCP… (harsh way) Us nay Mujhy hee Dono Teams ko Head karny bheja (Daya was taking Bites from Abhijeet hand even He Forgets about His Empty Plate again adds) isi liye Raids ki Time bhi Change karni pari… (suddenly) Raita bhi tou do (Abhijeet Shocked, then Smiled Jerking head including Raita too as His Dodo again Connected Conversation with) warna tou Main 8, saary 8 tak Aa hee jata… (Abhijeet signaling Him through Eyes to take water, Daya Pick Glass, Gulping some Sips and adds) ooohh.. (looking thoroughly the Dining table with) kuch Meetha Nahi hy na…

Abhijeet who was in Smile Hearing All, turned Harsh, started taking Bites gives a Broad Smile over His Bear Lips who was Clutching Abhijeet Fingers having Bite and take it inside His Mouth with…

Daya (yummy tone): ahhhh.. Maza aa gaya…

Abhijeet (stuffing Bites with): Chai bana lo… Rahul nay Chai ka Paani rakkha hoga.. Elaichi wala…

Daya (standing and making face with): Adrak wali ki Mood tha…

Abhijeet (straight): Adrak nahi hy…

Daya (irritative tone): kya Boss…

Abhijeet (harsh): haan kya Boss… (ordering tone) chalo Bartan Sameeto.. Main Hath Dho kr aata hun…

When He will be Back.. His Bro almost done Everything even Locking Residence, Switching Off Lights and now moving towards Abhijeet Room with Two Mugs, gives Light Smile to Abhijeet who Backed again to His Room and sat on His Bed even Daya after placing Tray on Bed site table after handed Abhijeet Tea Mug to Him say…

Daya: udhar Hato bhae… (Abhijeet moved ahead over Bed, Daya getting Remote and started TV with) koi Nai Khaber…

Abhijeet (ask): Sub ko Tu nay Bulaya tha…?

Daya: hmmm…

Abhijeet: Zarurat Nahi thi… (Daya Quietly taking Sips from His Mug heard Soft tone of His Half Soul as) Tum nay itna Ghalat bhi Nahi kaha tha…

Daya (low tone): thora Buht Ghlat tou tha… kyunky Mujhy malum hay Tumhein Hum Sub pr Bharosa hy.. (Softly grabbing His Palm with) Khud sy bhi Zyada… (hurt tone) pr Mujhy Un Sub kay Saamny aisa Nahi kehna tha.. (Angry over Him with) itni Disrespect…

Abhijeet: Nahi Yaar, (smilingly) kis nay kaha kay Tum nay Mujhy Disrespect kiya…?

Daya (taunt): Nazar aata hy Mujhy…

Abhijeet (gives Him a Side Hug with): Tu Pareshan tha na.. Mujhy Khud bhi Samjhna tha….

Daya (placing His Head over that Loving Shell with): haan, Tumhara Zakhm bhi tou kitna Gehra tha na… (little Tense tone) Chakoo kitna Ander chala gaya tha…

Abhijeet (added nauthingly): ky Sahab ko Hath daal kr Nikalna para…

Daya (laughing with): hahahah.. kya Boss…

Abhijeet (starting weaving inside His Hairs with): Nahi Ghalati Meri bhi thi.. Main Para Medical Staff sy Temporary bases pr Treatment ly skta tha…

Daya (pinching tone): aur agar Train Nikl jati tou…

Abhijeet (smiley tone): ab itni tou Himmat hy kay kum az Kum Train tou Roak hee skta hun…

Daya: hahah.. SuperHero jo ho…

Abhijeet (pushing Him with): Bako Mut aur chalo Room mein jao.. Kal koi Meri Chutti Nahi hay.. Mujhy bhi Jana hy…

Daya (stepping down from Bed, ask): Dawa lii…

Abhijeet: haan…

Daya (inquire again): Bandage…

Abhijeet: Kal Stitches Katein gy… Rajeev ko Dikha liya tha…

Daya (stretching arms with): matlab, Sach mein Jana paray ga…

Abhijeet (pushing him with): Jee Janab.. Mera Bed Bhaloo ka Weight Nahi Seh skta…

Daya (sadly): awwww, (Cute tone) Munny Bhaloo ka bhi Nahi…

Abhijeet: Nahi, Chalo…. (caring ) Good night…

Daya (yawning): Good Night… (suddenly Hugs Him, Left and Move with) Milte hain Aik Jhapki kay baad…

Abhijeet really Disappointed as His Dodo Smilingly went to His room, Abhijeet again checking All and after Satisfied moved to His Room for a Sound Sleep with a Sweet murmur as…

Abhijeet: Good Night SuperHero…

A Small Smile spread on His Lips, while He changed His Sleeping direction and went to a Dreamland like His Cute, Sweet, Fluffy **BUGGY** whose Snoring Voice Playing a Melodious Lori for Him….!


End file.
